Never Too Late
by DPIH
Summary: Scotty and Lilly have been doing some thinking lately, he can't sleep and she's wondering why he hasn't called


Set a few weeks after the final episode every of cold case. Scotty tries to sort through some feelings he has recently discovered he's had all along.

Never Too Late

Scotty Valens sits alone in the homicide department, staring at the vacant seat opposite him that was usually occupied by his partner. She'd taken some time off to take care of her sister and her niece after rescuing them both from Chris's psycho of a boyfriend.

It had been on hectic week but Scotty had trouble concentrating on anything. He'd tried calling her, but had hung up before he'd dialling the last digit. He'd tried just stopping by her apartment but didn't have the guts to knock on her door. He needed to talk to her, needed to get something of his chest. Lately he'd been thinking about the last seven years of his life, all the highs and lows, making it to homicide, being partnered with Lil, Losing Elisa and then almost loosing Lil, not once but three times. After all that he still had one regret, when he had betrayed her trust and almost lost her as a friend and partner.

Just after Elisa had died he had buried his pain by drinking constantly and sleeping with the one woman that he shouldn't have. He knew he was hurting her, knew he was losing her respect but he was so consumed with grief and guilt over Elisa's death that he kept doing it.

Standing up, Scotty walked out onto the balcony and looked over the Philadelphia skyline. The loud rumbling announced he oncoming storm that had been threatening to break all day and as the skies opened up, he leant against the railing and looked down at the street at the people, running for cover or opening up umbrellas. The rain got heavier and heavier, drowning out the noise of the traffic below. Looking down at his watch he saw it was almost 9:45pm, he'd been at work for over twelve hours now but he still didn't want to leave. That would have meant facing his empty apartment and he was tired of going home alone. Sick of spending weekends alone, glued to the TV but not really watching it.

He knew the others had started worrying about him, he knew that every night without fail either Will or Nick would be knocking on his door, holding beer and or pizza, trying to get him to watch the game with them, or try and get him down to Jones' for a drink and while he appreciated it they weren't the person he wanted to be spending time with.

He'd been thinking about her constantly, so much so that he hadn't slept well in days. He walked back inside and closed the door behind him. Looking across the room, he spotted the observation room. He avoided that room as much as he could, he hated that room. But he also loved it, it was the room he'd first met Lil. He remembered thinking that she seemed like a hard arse, and a ball buster. He remembered their first case together the Paige Pratt murder and their first interview together were she wouldn't let him speak, remembered thinking that he'd been stuck with the B assignment but as more time went by and the more cases he'd work with her the more he began to love it and his eagerness to go out on the line faded.

But then he thought about when he'd almost lost her in this room, he remembered firing blind into the observation room, remembered kicking the gun away from Ed. Remembered Will, saying Lil's name and he looked up in horror as he saw her slumped against the back wall, his first thought was that it might of been one of his bullets and that he'd never forgive himself if she died because of him. He remembered holding her in his arms, pressing his tie against her wound to stem the flow of blood. Telling her everything was going to be alright as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

He shuddered and walked toward his desk, sinking down in his chair he pulled out his desk drawer. He took out a very worn, very old photo album. Lilly kept photos of the victims by her bed and he kept pictures of his family in his desk. Those pictures kept him going when he couldn't see a way out, they reminded him why he was doing this in the first place.

That picture of him and Elisa at their senior prom, still made him smile. He laughed at the picture of him and Emilio at Emilio's first little league game. The pictures of him and Mike at Mike's wedding made him happy but there was one particular photo at the very end of the album. He took it out and studied it carefully. It was of Lilly and him, at his birthday party last year. They were at Jones' tavern she had confetti in her hair (courtesy of Vera) and he had his arm around her shoulder.

His heart warmed at the slight of it, she looked happy and her brilliant blue eyes were staring out of the photo at him. Looking at this picture made it even more clear what he'd been feeling over the last few weeks. That he was in love with her, hopelessly, head over heels in love with her that he didn't know what to do.

He lowered his forehead onto the desk and groaned banging his head softly on it.

"God I am pathetic "he muttered aloud. He knew he couldn't act on his feelings for her, not only was it against policy and Stillman would throttle him if he did anything to hurt her but he knew she would never, could never feel the same way he did. After what seemed like an hour later, Scotty stood up and walked over to the coat rack and slid into his overcoat. He grabbed his gun from his locker and pressed the button for the elevator. He caught sight of his reflection in the shiny metal doors, he hadn't shaved in the last few days and he was looking particularly rough and the bags under his eyes only made him look worst.

Stepping into the elevator he pressed the button that would take him down to the lobby and leant back against the opposite wall and closed his eyes. Just two weeks ago he'd been in this very elevator with Lilly, laughing and joking around he remembered the way she looked, remembered the way her hair smelt, remembered how he felt when she smiled in his direction as she laughed at his joke and his heart skipped a beat when she clutched at his arm for support as she doubled over with laughter. The elevator came to a shuddering stop and Scotty slowly opened his eyes and after a beat started to walk out of the elevator and towards the large glass door that marked the entrance to the central Philadelphia police department. The only other people around were the cleaning crew and a few of the night security guards that nodded towards him "Good night detective" one of them said and Scotty nodded back to him. He stopped when he reached the centre of the foyer, remembering five years ago when he and Lilly had an out and out brawl over Chris, he could recall the anger in her eyes and voice as she called him out on his relationship with Chris and how she felt that he was using her to get over Elisa and he remembered the look in her eyes as he brought up what Chris had told him, the reason why she and Lilly where estranged and he saw the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. He'd never seen her cry, in fact before than he wouldn't have thought her capable of it but as he watched her lower lip tremble slightly and as she turned her back on him he felt like someone was stabbing him in his chest.

"Detective, are you alright?" the security guard asked cautiously as he approached Scotty, almost as though he was afraid he was about to snap and go completely postal.

"Huh, yeah I am fine, just thinking" Scotty continued to walk towards the entrance and out in to the cold wet night. He realised he had left his umbrella in his car and his car was down the street, he was going to have to walk in the rain.

A young couple ran up the stairs and took shelter by the precinct and Scotty watched as the man, still laughing, pulled his girlfriend towards him and kissed her. He was jealous of the two strangers, jealous that he'd never be able to show the woman he loved how he felt, he longed to be able to take her in his arms and sweep her off her feet. Longed to feel her lips against his and her arms around him, but that was a fantasy it would never be that easy. Sighing again he walked slowly down the street and the rain grew heavier as though God was waiting for the exact moment he left the building to try release the downfall. By the time he made it to his car he was soaked and as he slipped into the car behind the driver's seat, he looked at himself in the rear vision mirror. Holly hell he looked even more pathetic than before.

Turning on the ignition he pulled out into the deserted street and started the long driver to his apartment. Maybe he would stop by the bottle shop, he'd by a big bottle of southern comfort or maybe two and he'd drink till he forgot how he felt about her, but as though on autopilot, he'd found himself driving to her front door.

...

Lilly lay back on her pillows and sighed contentedly, Tripod and Olivia were sleeping beside her purring loudly. She thought about the week she had just had with Chris and her niece Abby. They'd been to the park, to the zoo and the mall, Lilly for once in the last sixteen years was happy that Chris was back in her life. They'd been getting on better than ever and Chris had apologised for all the crap she'd put her through last time she came to town, when Elisa had died and Chris had immediately sunk her claws into Scotty, she apologised for the terrible thing she had done when she'd slept with Patrick and thanked her for allowing her to stay while she got her self settled. Their father had helped clear out Lilly's office and they put in a crib and a bed for Chris, Lilly told her she could stay as long as she like.

Chris had started attending NA meetings and with the help of her sister, father and stepmother she was confident about cleaning up. Lilly was also enjoying being an aunt, she couldn't get over how tiny Abby was, how her whole fist could clamp around her finger. How small and cute all her clothes were, the way she'd laugh at the simplest things and her smile was just as wide and as bright as her mothers. It made Lilly think about maybe one day having kids of her own, but that idea was squashed just as quickly as she realised she was alone, again. Eddie had left, sending her a text saying that he had transferred to the narcotics department in Washington and that he didn't think a long distance relationship would work. It was the story of her life, in that past seven years she'd only dated three guys. Kite, who'd left her when she was too caught up in the lovers lane case, Joseph who left her because she went to see Ray at the hospital and now Eddie who she realised never really loved her in the first place. The crack of thunder outside made her jump slightly as the rain began to fall outside, she hated the rain, and ever since George and the attic she hated the rain. She got up and shut the window and pulled the curtains anything to block out the sound of the rain lashing the window pain. She hated the quite that came after the rain, it remaindered her of that attic and how she felt completely alone in George's presence.

Crossing the room, she picked up her phone and flipped it open. No missed calls, no unread texts, frustrated she tossed it back on the bedside table. It had been a week since she'd heard from him, they hadn't spoken since that night he'd dropped her back at her place after they'd gotten Chris back. Everybody else from work had stopped by to see how she was doing; Boss came to see her and told her that he was giving her some time off, Kat brought over some of Veronica's baby clothes for Abby. Even Nick and Will had stopped by the say hi to Chris and congratulate her but she hadn't heard a peep from her partner, not a word from the guy who she thought was her best friend. Maybe he was still mad at her for their stupid little fight on the street when that day, maybe he just didn't want to be around Chris, she couldn't blame him not after the way Chris had left it last time. But the fact he hadn't even call, hurt. She missed comming into work and seeing him, going on interviews with him, fighting over who's turn it was to by coffee that morning or who's round it was at Jones'. He was the best partner that she'd ever had, he had done so much for her over the years and he'd risked his life and career for her more than once. Threatened to kill George if he had hurt her, comforted her when her mother had died, shot Ed through the two way mirror to save her life, gave her an alibi when Moe Kitchener was killed and more recently he had helped her get Chris and her service weapon back. She sank back into bed and stared up at the ceiling, why hadn't he called her, just to see how she was going.

There was a soft knock on her door and it opened with a creek. Chris appeared in her doorway "Hey Lil"

"Hey" she said softly

"I am just comming to say goodnight, Abby is down for the night and I am beat" She said sleepily.

"Okay" Lilly said distractedly

"Are you alright Lil?" she asked comming into her bedroom and sitting down beside her sister.

"Yeah, I am fine" she lied

"He still hasn't called has he?" she asked knowingly

"I am sure he is just busy with work" Lilly said, trying to convince herself more than Chris.

"Yeah, probably but there is nothing to stop you calling him" Chris suggested

"I am not going to call him Chris, if he wants to talk he knows my number" she snapped. Chris sighed and got up, walking back over to the door.

"Goodnight Lil" She said

"Night Chris" The door shut softly behind her.

Maybe Chris was right, maybe she should call him and just say hi. But what if there was a reason why he wasn't calling, what if he was with someone. She couldn't remember him saying he was seeing someone but he had been distracted the last few months, maybe he was seeing someone. Her heart sank at the thought of it, she never really liked it when Scotty dated anyone and she could never accurately explain to herself why. She never knew why she got so jealous when Scotty started dating Chris, but in the last few weeks she began to realise something she'd been afraid to admit to herself.

Lilly wasn't going to call him, as much as she wanted to hear his voice right now she wasn't going to call him. Maybe she should just get some sleep, it was almost ten anyway, maybe in the morning she'd stop by work and say hi to everyone, say hi to Scotty. Turning off the light she pulled the blankets over her and closed her eyes that's when she heard the knock on her door.

...

Scotty stood on her doorstep and tried to shelter under the eaves of her roof and pulled his coat tighter around him. He saw the lights turn on and heard the locks click and the door slowly opened. There she was, standing in the doorway.

"Hey" He said softly

"Hi" Lilly replied "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I know it's late but I was hopin' we could talk" he asked her and after a few seconds she nodded, stepping back and letting him in. She took in his damp clothes and hair and frowned in confusion.

"Did you swim here?" she asked "Why are you soaked?"

"Forgot my umbrella" he said lamely "Can I sit down?"

"Sure" Lilly said pointing to the couch "Would you like a drink?"

"Nah, I am okay" Scotty said slipping out of his jacket and sinking down onto her couch. "So, how've you been?" he asked

"I am good, Chris and I are getting on better than ever and I love playing with my niece" She said

"What's her name?" she asked as she sat down beside him

"Abby, Abby Louise Rush" Lilly said and she grabbed a picture off the coffee table and handed it to him, it was of Lilly and Chris with their arms around each other holding up Abby between them.

"She's gorgeous Lil" Scotty said softly handing her back to photo.

"So how have you been Scotty? I haven't seen or heard from you in over a week" She said staring straight ahead at the blank TV screen, she wasn't sure she wanted to look at him, it still hurt that he had ignored her all week.

"I was just busy is all, I had been meaning to call you, I wasn't really sure what to say to you" He sighed "I am sorry Lil, your my best friend and I should of called you"

"That's okay Scotty; I get it, so how have you been anyway. You look terrible" she said as she finally met his gaze.

He laughed softly "I am fine Lil, just had a lot on my mind lately"

"I kinda thought maybe you were seeing someone, that is why you were so distracted" She said and she tried to contain the disappointment she felt, hoping he wouldn't confirm her suspicions.

"Nah, I am not seeing anyone but there is someone I am been interested in for awhile, just need to work up the courage to ask her out" Scotty said smiling at her. This was the moment he was going to tell her right now...or he was going to chicken out again, whatever came first.

"So what's this girl like, tell me about her" Lilly said, speaking around the lump in her throat, of course he was interested in someone; he wouldn't probably even look twice at her.

"Well, she's smart and funny, beautiful" Scotty began and his heart warmed he was going to tell her all the reasons why he loved her. "She amazin, she's loving and she's got a big heart. Plus she's really hot" he added and she laughed.

He moved a bit closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers "She's got the most gorgeous blue eyes" he whispered and he swallowed hard. "Beautiful blonde hair" he moved even closer to her so the gap between them was practically nonexistent. Lilly mind was racing; he couldn't be talking about her...could he?

"And all I've been able to focus on lately" he said moving his head closer to hers "Is how badly I've wanted to kiss her for the past seven years"

Before she could say anything in response, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. She squeaked in surprise, before her eyes closed and she allowed him to take control as heat spiralled through her body.

Scotty's heart was pounding hard against her ribs as he deepened their kiss, he couldn't believe that she was allowing him to do this, more than that, he thought as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she stroked it with hers, she was actually kissing him back. Scotty groaned softly and his hand came to rest in the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair, her hand slipped up his chest to clutch the front of his shirt.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scotty pulled away and as Lilly's eyes fluttered open she giggled.

"What?" Scotty asked in a sudden panic.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" she asked softly

"I sorry Lil, I shouldn't of...wait what?" he asked in surprise, had she just said what he thought she said.

She giggled again "I said do you know how long I've wanted you to do that" she asked as she bumped her nose against his and nipped at his lips.

"Are you serious, you've wanted me to kiss you?" Scotty asked still dumfounded at the turn out of these last few minutes.

"Of course Scotty, I been wanting to kiss you for so long, I can't even remember a time when I didn't" Lilly said as she released his collar. "I think it's why I got so mad at you when you started sleeping with Chris" Scotty smiled at her,

"I love you Lilly Rush" he said softly, taking her hands in his, brushing his thumbs over the back of her hands. She smiled at him, feeling tears stinging he eyes.

"I love you to Scotty Valens" She said in a choked voice and he leant forward to kiss her again.

"Wait" she said pulling back "We shouldn't do this" Lilly said

Scotty's heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach, even after they had both admitted they were in love with each other, she was going to walk away from this. "Right, because of work, I get it" he said.

"No I mean, we shouldn't do this here, Chris might walk in on us." She corrected. "I was kinda hoping we could...go to my room" she asked tentatively. A grin spread across his face.

"Are you sure Lil, I don't want to rush you"

Lilly stood up and reached out for his hand which he took eagerly "Let's get you out of those wet clothes" she said suggestively and he chuckled, following her back to her bedroom.

...

The next morning Chris woke up and got out of bed, she picked up her daughter and made her way towards Lilly's bedroom. She wanted to see if Lilly wanted to go out for breakfast this morning. When she opened to door she got the shock of her life. There was her sister, in the arms of her partner Scotty both sleeping soundly. Smiling to herself, she closed the door and whispered to her daughter "Let's let Aunt Lilly and Uncle Scotty sleep a little while longer" and she walked towards the kitchen to get some coffee.

The end


End file.
